Whats your real name?
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: One of the Brotherhood is being harassed. Logan finds out and immediantly goes into protective mode,but can he save him? When the harraser wishes to destroy the evidence? rr please!
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer:lalalalala cheese!  
  
Heero: she owns nothing. Now go away and leave me alone.  
  
Duo: he means he loves u and wants you to read the story.  
  
Heero: no I don't.  
  
Duo: yes he does!  
  
Heero: i want you to die.  
  
Duo: he wants you to get a good education!  
  
Heero: slwoely!  
  
DuO: and be happy!!  
  
Heero: kurosu!  
  
Duo: love u! ta!  
  
Heero:....I hate you!  
  
"Fu*k." Todd Telanski cursed his luck.  
  
Here he was trapped in a room, thanks to a bunch of rubble. Not only that, he was in a room with an x-dork. But not any x-dork, no. He was trapped with Wolverine. WOLVERINE!! To top it off his leg was broken...in several places and the bones where sticking out.   
  
How'd this happen? Oh, it was so funny really.Magneato had dragged him to this bank makeing him help rob the place blind. He was makeing him do it, because he could, as he put it. Ever since he'd been with the Brotherhood Magneato had been hitting him. And sometimes...touching him. Todd tried to tell the others, but they all laughed.   
  
Well...Lance didn't laugh. Lance at first didn't belive him, untill Magneato came in and dragged Toad off and half fondled him as he did so; right in front of Lance! Lance now watched out for him, like a big brother. But, anyway Magneato brought him to a bank and had him stealing. The x-dorks showed up, yadda yadda yadda...and then somehow he ended up in the basement. Trapped by rock,from the bank that was demolished thanks to Summers, and could not move, for the searing pain that would cascade through his body.  
  
On top of this, he was trapped with Wolverine. WOLVERINE.  
  
What was worse, was he was crying an could not stop.  
  
Wolverine turned to glare at him, and Toad closed his eyes exspecting to be skewed, when he did somthing weird. He came over to him, and touched his leg very gently. "Hold still." He said gruffly, but in a gentle sort of way.  
  
Toad opened his eyes and watched as the man before him ripped up his mask and sleeves useing it as bandages. "This is gonna hurt." SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! All three bones back into place. Toad let out a horriable scream, and when he finally stopped, began to sob and hiccup.  
  
"Yo, this sucks!" He managed to get out. Wolverine was rubbing his head, fingers though his hair. "Hey...hey.Its over now. You did good." "Why...y...ya being nice,I ain't good!?" Wolverine shook his head. "Your a kid. You can't know if your good or not yet."   
  
That made sense. Sort of...in an odd way. He was still a kid! He didn't know what he wanted!  
  
Toad began to cough and then whispered,"Please...Logan right? Please Mr. Logan sir...kill me." Logan jumped and shook his head, "Now c'mon, pains not that bad..." Toad began to wail, "I don' wanna live no more, yo! If I do, Magneato for sure have his way with me!I won't be able to get away this time!"  
  
The room got quiet.  
  
"What?"  
  
Toad went silent. Even his loud sobs toned down a bit."Nut'in." He was shaking. No no! How could he do this! Magneato was going to hurt him! No!No! Logan grabbed the small kid by the face. "Tell me what you mean.Now kid."  
  
The hard glare what was made him do it. Toad spilled his guts. About bing touched. No one beliving him but Lance, and how Lance couldn't do anmything for him. Heck, he even showed the bruises.   
  
After Toad had gotton it all out, Logan was growling. "How old are ya kid?" "15." Toad was looking at the door, where all the rocks where piled. Logan jumped a bit. He only thought he looked young, he hadn't realized the boy in fron tof him *was* young.   
  
"I want Lance." He suddenly sobbed. "Lance is the only one who...who care 'bout me, yo! I mean...hes like a big brother ta me!" Logan became frightfully aware his words where slurred and he sounded like he was drifting off.   
  
Logan surprised himself and held him in his arms, letting the small kid rest against his chest. He recalled how bad Toad had smelled the first time they'd met, but this time he smelt nice. Like a fruit of some kind. "Magneato likes me to smell good, first I thought I'd ya know, piss him off and not take a bath...punishmet got worse." Toad said softly, crying on Logan's chest.  
  
Logan, though he'd never admit it, had a soft spot for kids. This was killing him, even if the kid was his enemy. No one deserved cap like this.This boys story was somthing he wasn't even comfortable hearing about in a horror book.  
  
"Kiwi."  
  
"What?" Logan asked, snapping out of his gaze. "Its Kiwi shampoo...Magneato's some kind of fruity guy, dig?" Logan chuckled petting Toad's hair. "Yeah. Whats your name? Your real name?"   
  
"Todd...Todd Telansky. Please...don't let me go back....I'll be good! If ya don't want me around...at least kill me! PLease!" Logan hugged the boy in his arms and rocked him."Your not going anywhere, but with me."  
  
Toad let out a sigh, and just like that fell asleep.  
  
As if he was alreadytrusting him Knew he was safe. Logan was compleatly taken by surpreise at how genuilly innocent he was. About how it was so obviouse he needed him.In an odd way,Logan needed Todd just as well.  
  
Logan picked the small boy up surprised about how light he was. He had to be...85-90 pounds.  
  
"Do they not feed you?...God that a*s fu*k." Logan said seeing the white haired man in his mind. He walked over to the rocks,and holding Toad in one arm began cutting his way out with his free arm.  
  
He really didn't need to. Cyclops had been working hard to get them out. When the x-men saw him come out they were realived and confused. They wern't exspecting to see Toad tucked in his arms. Logan looked at Xavier, and it was obviouse the two shared a message. Xavier's eyes widened, and he nodded. "Of course. He'll have to stay."   
  
The others were all looking at him, confusion on their faces. "Vhats going on Proffesor?" Nightcrawler asked looking back between the two adults. "I'll exsplain at the mansion, we better leave now." Logan cuased everyone's attention to focus on him, as he began to smear Toad's blood on the rocks.   
  
"What are you,like, doing?" Shadowcat asked eyes wide. "Makeing it look like he was killed." He said simply, and walked back into the ship, still holding Toad protectivlly in his arms.  
  
More to follow. Not sure where i'm going with this. I will take ideas if you have them!!  
  
Its late, so yeah this may suck! 


	2. Nightmares

wow. People liked this. Hmm...so do I. Well here you go.The next chapter for you.And thanks too:HimalayanRex for giveing me the idea of what to do next! flashback dream things! yeah!  
  
Lance waited for Magneato impatiently. 'If that son of a bi*ch has harmed Toad...' He growled at his own thoughts. For some odd reason Lance had taken a likeing to the little teen. Especilly since he found out what Magneato had been doing to him. That was why Lance had gotton a job. He'd saved enough money for Toad to take a plain ride out of bayville. Lance had a few extra dollars as well for him, but Toad used to be a pick pocket. Somehow Lance knew he'd be able to survive.   
  
  
  
When he heard the door shut with a bang he rushed hopeing Toad was there. When ever Toad came back from being alone with Magneato he'd hop over to Lance and cling to him, like he was a life line. But all Lance saw, to his dismay, was Magneato. "Where are the others?" "Out." Lance said coldly. He hated the man who stood so smugly in front of him. Everything he'd done....how dare he look so proud!?   
  
  
  
Magneato and Avalanche had a glareing contest, until Magneato calmy turned away."Well heres a message for them. Toad was killed in battle today. It should be on the news. Find his body and get rid of it." He coldly stated and walked out the door, as Lance fell to his knees. "No...God...no..." He whispered, his throat tight. He slammed his hands down on the ground, causing a small earthqauke and sobbed, "NOOOO!!"  
  
The ground cracked below him, and he bagan to sob loudly.He would not move for the rest of the night. When morning came and the others heard the news, they were shocked, but none really seamed to care. They shrugged and helped Lance to his room.  
  
Lance was the only one that cared.He starred at the ceiling as the morning light filled his room. Questions with answers, he couldn't get, filled his head. He slammed his pillow in his face. He hated himself. He let this happen! He should have gotton the money for Toad sooner!  
  
"Toad....I'm so sorry!" He began to sob again.  
  
No one would hear him cry. And no one would care. In the Brotherhood, they said they cared.In the Brotherhood, it was said you'f make your best freinds there.That was a lie. The only ones that cared about each other, were Toad and Lance. They where the only real members of the Bortherhood. And now....it was gone. All gone.  
  
~Earlier that night~  
  
Beast examined his new patient, under the watchful eye of Wolverine and Xavier. The boy lay nude on the hospital bed, so he could see all the damage. "Well the broken leg was done tongiht...as well as the cuts...but the bruises..the fractures....and internal bleeding have been there for at least a week. Weeks possiably! Hes not leaving this bed tonight, and I suggest he stays in bed, for at least, the weekend."  
  
"Hank, is the damage easilly fixable?" "Yes, But what worries me is the old wounds." He turned to look at them, his furry face dripping with concern. "He has had many broken bones, fractures, bleedings. He has burn marks that could only come from cigarettes." Beast rubbed his tired eyes, "Not to mention the internal scars."  
  
"What?" Logan asked growling. "Logan...this boy was harrased. Abusivlly *and* sexaully. He may have even been raped...and I don't doubt it judging by the bruises on his thighs." Xavier placed his hand over his eyes. "My God...I never thought Magneato...was capable...of ...Todd will have to stay with us." Xavier said sternly. "Yeah, and I'm going to *kill* THAT SICK BAS*ARD!" Logan snarled and stabbed the wall next to him.  
  
He was furiouse. Toad was just a child! A baby almost! Magneato could be his great grandfather, for crying out loud! "Logan, you need to calm down." Xavier said patting his friend's back. "Toad chose you to open up too. Hes going to need to know your there for him."  
  
Logan pulled his claws out of the wall and slumped in a chair.  
  
"Charles...why does this shi* happen?" Logan gave a low sigh. "Why does anything happen? I don't have the answers,no one does.In the meanwhile, You need to find out if he was raped. Hes going to need a lot of therpy,and the first thing we can do is get him to open up." Xavier wheeled over to Toad's bed and pulled a blanket over his body. "For now...lets let him sleep. God only knows, how much he needs it."  
  
Xavier headed for the door. "I'm going to talk to Jean and Scott. They'll be able to understand and exsplain to the others," Logan looked up sharply. "Don't worry Logan, I won't tell them everything. That is Todd's buisness alone." Logan nodded and pulled his chair by the sleeping form.  
  
The tough guy act, the-I'm-cool-and-love-to-be-bad-look had faded away from his face, and all that was left was what he really was. A scarred little boy. Pain was etched on his face, along with fear, and an undeniable innocence. He looked truely younger as he slept. Logan reached out to wipe the bangs away from his eyes. Toad wimpered and tears trickled down his face. "No ones going to hurt you here. Your going to be fine."   
  
Toad shook his head, while he slept and muttered, "Please...no more...don't touch me!" He was sobbing. Logan, began to pat his hair, and watched in surprise, as instant releif appeared on his face. "Mom..." He muttered in his sleep. Logan nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked around, praying to God, no one heard Toad call him "mom".  
  
"Your lucky no one heard that kid!" Logan sighed. He finally realized just how tired he was and drifted off, slouched in his chair. If he'd been awake he would have woken up Toad. His nightmares were just beginning.  
  
************dream flashback.***********  
  
Toad was listening to his CD-player in Lance's room. These days it was the only place he felt safe. Lance was wrapped up in a towel getting ready for a date with Kitty. Toad only stopped listening to his music when Lance brought out two suits.  
  
"Which one Toad?" He held up a green outfit, and a blue one.Toad smiled at the green one and pointed at it. Lance smiled, rolling his eyes, "Why did I know you'd pick the green one."  
  
"Greens my favorite color yo, least its not buttermilk yellow!" He said holding his hands in front of his face. Lance turned red. "Its not buttermilk yellow!" He growled storming into the bathroom. "Its sunshine yellow."   
  
Toad burst into laughter falling off the bed. His laughter stopped when he felt someone yank him up.His eyes opened, and he felt sick as he saw Magneato's face, his hement was off for once. "Hello Toad." He said calmly and smirked.   
  
Magneato's hands were placed firmly on his butt, and he had Toad pressed up against him. Toad was small compared to Magneato,and barely went up to his chest. Toad panicked.'No...not here. Please....' he thought closeing his eyes.  
  
Magneato bent down and nipped Toad on the neck. Toad new why he did this.Because he was weak, because he couldn't fight back. If Magneato had a choice he'd be going after Lance, maybe even Pietro. But, Magneato was smart, he'd gone after Toad. Someone who wouldn't be able to fight back like the others, someone who could easilly be taken.  
  
And that was him.  
  
"Hey Toad-Magneato." Toad opened his eyes to see Lance now in baggy pants, and starring at where Magneato's hands were. Magneato only calmly starred back. "Toad is coming with me, he has a job to do." Toad looked peadingly at Lance, and Lance began to make a move for him.  
  
But Magneato had already dragged him out the window and they were off.Where Toad was taken he wasn't sure, but he was tossed on a bed with little care, and instinctavely curled up into a ball. Magneato grabbed his wrists and pulled Toad to him.   
  
With out even a word, he began to kiss Toad, frenching him hard. Toad whimpered and whispred faint no's, but this seemed to only fuel Magneato. His hands roamed Toad's body as the little teen whimpered and cried. Tears would not save him. They never did.  
  
He gave out a scream as Magneato grabbed his crotch. "NO!!!" He sobbed, only to hear the mans sick laughter. "Shh...Toad...let me take you.You'll find you might like it."Toad struggled crying harder. His pants were forced off him as he was grabbed roughly on his hips, nails cutting his skin.  
  
"PLEASE STOP!" Toad screamed. Magneato reached for his boxers and-  
  
~~~~****~~~****  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
Logan jolted awake as Toad's scream filled the air. He quickly had Toad in his arms rocking the boy. "Hey...your okay now...your okay." Toad had been holding tightly to himself, but once Logan picked him up, he let go and hugged him. Toad's frame was so small Logan could've wrapped his arms around him twice. He looked down at the sobbing boy in his arms, and watched as his tears streamed down his face.  
  
"Todd...your going to be okay. I'm here now."  
  
"Whateva'! How long you gonna stay? A year, a month or maybe a week like my folks."The boy sobbed. Logan hugged him tighter and pressed his cheek to the top of his head. "I'm going to be here all the time. I'm not going to leave like all the other di*k heads. God help me, if I don't maul Magneato..." he seethed.  
  
"I s...saw him...dreamed of him...it actully happened though...and...I...I have to freakin' live it over inside my head."Toad sobbed burrying his face in Logan's Wolverine costume, he'd neglected to change out of."Your safe now. You'll always be safe here. I can promise you that.I'm gonna take care of you kid."   
  
"Why?"Toad asked shakeing.   
  
"Because...you remind me too much of me. Like a son I never had, forced to go through what I suffered."  
  
Toad went silent."Thank you." He wasn't sure what he was thanking him for, but whatever it was, he sure was grateful. Logan held the boy, surprised about just how true his words were.  
  
Toad calmed down and took a deep breath. "Lance...we gotta bring him here." Toad said suddenly scarred. "He must think I'm dead! Tha...thats what Magneato pro-" Logan shushed him. "Lay down.I'll get him in the morning. Its barely 5 a.m." He helped Toad lay down. "You've been through a lot Todd...just concentrate on getting better."  
  
Toad nodded quietly. "But...what if those nightmares come back, yo? What am I gonna do?" Logan seemed to think about it and lifted Toad up, not minding the only thing he really had on where bandages, and crawled in with him. "I always find it easier to sleep peacefully when theres someone with me. Just rest against me, and I promise you won't dream a thing."  
  
Toad nodded falling asleep soundly. And you know what, he was right.  
  
okay well next chapter soon. Myabe later today if i feel like it....hmm....who think this should be a yaoi? if so which couples? Todd/lance or todd/wolverine? Think carefully on the todd wolverine one...wolverine is way too old for toad...0_0() 


	3. Rain

Lance sighed,and wiped his eyes. He'd been crying non-stop for hours. He hated the whole da*med world at the moment. Everything and everyone, but especilly himself. Why wasn't he there when Todd needed him!? He cursed himself and threw his CD-player into the wall. He smashed it to pieces, but could care less. Fred and Pietro had actully gone out to have a "party."Lance gave them the keys. He could care less what they did. But oh, he hated them now. The obviously thought it was great Toad was gone. He hoped they got ran over by an 18 wheeler.  
  
"Todd...why are you dead? Of all the people...why you?" Lance said, his throat tight. He sat up and cursed under his breath.He swallowed, and rose. He needed a shower, That would cool him off.   
  
As the cool water washed down his back and neck he could hear Todd in his head. Asking a million questions, or telling a lame joke. Lance grabbed the shampoo scrubbing his hair trying to erase all thoughts of Todd in his head. But that was not meant to be. Lance felt tears prickle in his eyes as he reconized the Kiwi scent in the shower. The shampoo Todd used.  
  
Lance laughed at the cruel irony, but felt calm as the smell filled his senses. Even though he didn't want to think anymore about Todd, a fond memorey invaded his thoughts.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Todd slept in Lances arms peacefully after being stuck with Magneato for an hour. On his neck where several red marks, that made Lance feel sick to his stomch. Lance held the tiny teen in his arms, and read a book in his hands. Eventully he got bored with that, and began to fiddle with Todd's hair.  
  
Todd's hair was long for a boys, not as long as his own, but close enough. It wasn't curly but well..."floofy." Lance shook his head. No, that wasn't correct. It was just Todd's hair was so thick.His first layer of hair was wirey, and rough, but under that layer was the softest hair Lance had ever felt. Lance's own hair was thinned, and straite, and it too was soft. But Todd's hair was unbelivably soft.   
  
So, Lance ran his fingers through Todd's hair. Eventully Todd woke up, and Lance stopped embarssed. Todd sat up looking at him, and asked, "Why'd ya stop for? I...lik...liked that." Todd said looking very embarssed. Lance blinked in surprise, but smiled and said, "Well lay back down and I'll countinue." Todd nodded and nestled up with Lance, and the older teen began to stroke his hair. Todd fell back asleep and whispered "Mom."  
  
Lance wasn't too surprised. Todd had told him about his past. He lived with his Mom, until she died of cancer. His father, who Todd was named after, had died trying to get to the hospital when Todd was being born. So Todd was alone for most of his young life. Lance ran his hand in Todd's hair whispering things like, "Your going to be okay,its alright." And things like that.   
  
Todd made a small noise and wrapped his arms around Lance's frame yawning, still asleep. Lance held onto Todd smileing contently, and watched him sleep. He looked years younger while he slept, and his normally pale skin had turned a rosey color in the cheeks. His lips were slightly parted, and Lance realized he was rather attractive. He had a sleek little body,feminine hands, and his skin was a beautiful white.   
  
Lance's thoughts had shocked him, but what he did next, was even more surpriseing. He leaned down and kissed one of Todd's pink cheeks. Lance didn't feel guilty or bad, in fact he felt giddy. He blushed as he thought about kissing Todd while he was awake, and shook his head swearing to never do that again. He didn't want to betray Todd's trust.  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
Lance was now fully dressed in his normal attire, and out of the shower. The shower had done him no good. He still thought about Todd. Lance sighed,and walked out of the house. He couldn't stay there. As he walked he heard thunder roll, but only shrugged. "Maybe if I'm lucky lightning will get me." he mumbled sourly.  
  
He walked in a daze thinking of hanging out with Todd. Or fighting along side Toad. His thought darkned when he out of the blue, Magneato had popped in his head. He growled and only stopped growling when rain began to soak him. He looked up at the murky sky and sat down huffing. "D*mmit." He rembered when he found out Magneato was really harassing Todd.   
  
He had a date with Kitty, but he canceled it after he saw Magneato grabbing Todd's butt.He decided to wait for Todd, worrying like a mother hen. He'd paced the floor and panicked, and finally around 2 in the morning, Todd came back. He had bruises, and his lip was split. He saw Lance and tried to hide in shame, but lance hugged the small teen. "Oh God Toad, does he rape you?" He'd asked. Todd began to cry and shook his head no. "He got close...but I kicked him. Whenever I fight back he gets pissed."   
  
Lance carried Todd to his room that night and helped clean him up. "Don't worry Toad...I won't let him do this anymore." Todd had laughed and said, "You can try, but eventully he'll get his way." Todd was right. Lance managed to keep Todd safe a little while, but Magneato eventully got his hands on Todd once again.  
  
From then on Lance had done his best to protect Todd, but it was obviouse now he'd failed. Lance put his face in his hands and began to cry. No one could tell though, for he was soaked to the bone from the rain. "Hey." Lance looked up,and saw Logan standing over him with an umbrella. "Been looking for ya." "Come to rub it in my face that Toad's dead?!" Lance spat harshly. Lance starred hard at him. How dare he mention Todd?! The man's gruff features softened. "You want to see Todd don't you?"  
  
Lance stiffened, "No I can't handle seeing his body...I couldn't handle it-" "Hes not dead." Lance looked up at Logan, starring hard at him. "Wh..what?" Logan pulled the teen up holding the umbrella over him. "We can't talk here, just come with me." Logan led the dazed Lance back to the institute,and then down the long halls. Logan was going on about fakeing Toad's death but Lance didn't hear a word. His mind raced.'Todds...alive....please...please be alive!' He begged in his head.  
  
Logan pushed open big doors, and Lance was pulled in. He starred at a bed in the middle of what appeared to be the sick room. He must've been a sight, starring open mouthed, dripping all over the floor. But he was foucsed on one thing in the room. And that was Todd. Todd starred back eyes big and glassy. "Lance." Lance felt tears stream down his face, but this time he was smileing. 


	4. A Different Type Of Rain

Lalala...my last chapter sucked. Lets hope this ones better. Forgive me for not updateing...this whole week had been...blerg!! Just...man...I think I have an ulcer blerg!  
  
Lance stood dumbfounded, unable to speak. Toad though,(who by now has a hospital gown on) had sprung from his bed leaping onto Lance tackleing him to the floor."LANCE! YOURHERE!MANIWASSCARRED!!DOYOUKNOWHATHAPPENEDTOME!?"Toad was speaking a mile a minute, while he cried hugging him. Lance had his arms wrapped around Toad in a sort of daze. He suddenly seemed to realize what was going on and broke down crying. He hugged Toad to him sobbing loudly and saying Thank You over and over.  
  
"Yo man, your freakin' me out....st..stop crying!" Toad said, though he too was crying.  
  
"Shut the hell up! Do you have any idea how worried I was Tolanski?" Lance said sitting up, and shakeing Toad, all the while still crying.   
  
Toad looked into Lance's teary face and began to cry harder. "I'm sorry man...we still buddies right?" Lance let out a sigh and hugged Toad harder. "Course...you little bas*ard...I ought to beat the liveing tar out of you though."  
  
Logan was smileing at the two when he rembered a very important thing. Toad had broken his leg. He scooped Toad up and growled, "Little pest...Your legs busted. That means no hopping? Does it hurt?" Toad nodded,and Lance notticed the cast. "Oh God." He stood up, and watched as Logan carefully lay Toad down. "You have to stay still. Because of your mutation you legs will heal faster than others, but you move around too much not only will your leg not mend, I'll kill you. Do we have an understanding?" Toad nodded sheepishlly. "Sorry Mr. Logan Wolverine sir." Logan fluffed Toad's hair. "Logan or sir. Pick one kid."   
  
Lance was about to open his mouth when a wool blanket was thrown over him, and he was set on a bed next to Toad. "Stay here. I gotta go work things out with Proffesor X.Earthqauke, watch Todd. Don't let him move." Lance frowned at Logan, "Its Avalanche. Not Earthqauke. Or you can call me Lance." Logan nodded. "OK Lance." "Hey, does Magneato know hes here?" Lance asked as Logan began to walk off. "No, and that bast*rd never will, if I have anything to say about it." "Thanks."Logan just heard as he closed the door. He smiled too himself and walked away.  
  
Lance meanwhile had joined Toad on his bed and held him tightly. "God...Todd...I was afraid...afraid you were..." Toad smiled hugging Lance, "Nah...Logan helped me escape. Hes really great Lance, and he gonna take care of us, Yo! I begged him to go get you." "Didn't have to." Lance said resting his wet chin on Toad's head. "I know, but beggings my thing, ya know?" Toad said smileing widely. Lance laughed and wiped his eyes. "Good to hear you again. The bas*ards at the Brotherhood didn't even care...They...just..." Lance held onto Toad harder, crushing the boy to his chest. "But I care." Toad smiled tears dripping down his face. "Your the only one."  
  
Lance looked down and wiped his tears away,holding Toad's face. "No I'm not.Todd, those scum care for nothing...Logan he cares for you. I defintly care for you. Your my little buddy!" Lance said smileing like a lunatic. "I ain't no Gilligan, skipper! (an: Gilligan's island baby...)" Lance shook his head, "Ain't isn't a word." Toad shrugged smileing wider. Lance hugged him again, when he realised Toad was shivering. "Oh f*ck. Stupid me..." Lance stood up looking at his soaked clothes.  
  
"Theres more gown things over there."Toad suggested.  
  
Lance nodded and immediantly began to stip.When his shirt was over his head he saw Toad had covered his eyes a red blush over his face. Lance smiled feeling flattered that Toad was decent enough to cover his eyes.When Lance had got dressed he saw Toad still had his eyes covered, and squirmed a bit uneasliy.Lance found this compleatly adorable and quietly snuck up to his unsuspecting prey...  
  
Lance stood over the defenseless Toad, unawre of what was about to happen. Lance licked his lips smileing devishly. He watched the speciman with glinting eyes and----  
  
GAVE TOAD A NOOGIE!!  
  
"YO MAN! THATS JUS' NOT RIGHT!!" Toad whimpered trying to get out of the hug and noogi. Lance laughed in victory and held Toad to him eyes closed.  
  
"You can let go of me!!"  
  
"No Todd, I can't. I've thought you were dead for...oh maybe 12-15 hours. I have the right to hug you and be as emotional as I want!"  
  
"You...Your crying..."  
  
"Tell anyone your dead."  
  
Toad looked up,and felt guilt wash over him as he saw Lance cry into his hair,again.Lance wasn't one to shopw so much emotion. Lance played a tough guy, I'm so cool, act around everyone. Toad knew better,his life was just as misrable as his own. Lance came from a broken home. His parents dead, his little sister in a foster home, and he liveing off others. Or he was until Mystique came and took him in. It seemed like everyone had their own sob stories in the brotherhood. Fred was abondaned, never knew his real parents, Pietro....well Magneato was his father. Thats messed up enough.   
  
Lance sighed and looked down and saw Toad was watching him, his green eyes brimming with concern."Hey...none of that. These are...uh...this is corny,but these are happy tears got me?" Toad nodded, but didn't look convinced.Lance smiled and hugged Toad lightly, feeling just how fragile the teen really was." You need to eat more."  
  
"So do you...your half starved, yo!" Toad said pointing out a fact about their unhappy home lives.Lance layed back pulling Toad with him and yawned. "I'm tired..."Toad nodded eyes already drooping.Lance laughed loudly at his friends sleepy face. "I take it your tired too?" "No...I'm awake!" Toad said barely aduriable. "Liar." Lance said rolling his eyes.   
  
"Why don't you two sleep, then?"  
  
Toad, and Lance turned their heads to see Logan leaning on the door frame. "Hey Logan." Lance said casully. "You two have been through a lot, why don't you two sleep. When you wake up you'll find new clothes for you, and you'll be welcomed to the the X-team. They don't know the whole story...but..." Logan hesitated. "We told them Todd was being abused, and Lance was all he had."   
  
Lance seemed to awaken. "WHAT? HOW DARE Y-" "Its okay." Toad said still falling asleep on Lance's chest. "They would have wanted to know somthing anyway.Not like I could hide it forever."He yawned and then countinued. "Besides they just know I was abused...not what type."  
  
"And if they ask you about it I told them they'd have 8 hours of training with me."Logan snarled protectively. Toad didn't hear him. He was asleep curled up on Lance, his hands gripping his shirt.Lance relaxed more in his pillow, and Logan wrapped the covers around the both of them. He brushed Toad's bangs, and then Lance's, away from their eyes.   
  
"D*mmed hippies...you two need a hair cut." He smiled at them fondly and sat down, Lance watching him. "Your not going to hurt either of us are you?" Lance asked softly,and then smiled at Logan. "No kid. I may be rough around the edges but...you'll get used to it." Lance smiled and held onto Toad a little tighter.   
  
"Night....you badger."  
  
"I'll let that slide...next time I'll rip out your entrails."  
  
"Bad visual." Lance yawned,but smiled his eyes closed. As he drifted off to sleep, Logan followed them a satisfied smirk on his face. For once all three would get enough rest. Somthing they hadn't gotton in a long time. 


	5. 3 Cupids

la. i'm finally writeing another chapter. I know, I'm slow...^_^()  
  
3 months later.....  
  
"OH COME ON!!"  
  
"NO MEANS, NO, YO!"   
  
"Please just a little?"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Logan turned and watched as Kitty chased Todd around with a pair of scissors. Todd had a walking cast on his leg, and he was now roaming around the house. He'd been keeping clean, and seemed very happy with the x-men. Lance was currently shopping for groceries with Evan and Kurt. In a matter of weeks all of them had gotton used to the 3 former enemies liveing in their house and accepted them as one of the family. Kurt and Todd still had bouts, but they were more playful than normal. Todd and Lance wern't allowed to help fight in any missions yet, wanting to prevent Magneato from finding out where Lance lived, and that Todd was still alive, for as long as they could.  
  
  
  
Logan smirked, and watched as a giggling Kitty chased Todd with a pair of scissors. "Come on Todd! Your hair is like, too long! Let me cut it! I'll make you really chic!" Todd jumped behind the sofa. "No way man, I don't wanna look girly, yo!" Todd jumped and landed in Logan's lap, and Kitty dove after him.   
  
"ALRIGHT YOU TWO!" Logan grabbed the giggling girl, and squirming teen, and held them off his lap. "Half-pint your going to poke someones eyes out if your not careful, put those scissors away. " Kitty pouted, but set them down on the table.  
  
Todd let out a relaxed sigh, but Kitty tackled him and carried the young teen towards the stairs. "Oh well, I guess that means I can curl your hair."NOOOOO LOGAN HELP ME OUT HERE!!" Logan only gave gruff laugh and said, "Have fun, you two."  
  
Just as they went upstairs the door opened, and Lance, Kurt, and Evan stepped inside. "Really you made that jeep from scrap!?" Evan was asking jumping up and down. "Yeah...I still don't have al the parts I need, but I'm almost done."Lance said proudly. "Vonderbal! Can you help us make cars vhen ve drive?" Kurt asked looking hopeful. Lance nodded smileing at him, "Sure why not?"  
  
Evan and Kurt gave each others highfives and walked carrying the bags to the kitchen. "Heres your magazine." Lance said setting it down next to Logan."Thanks rocky." "Anytime, badger." The two of them seemed to greatly enjoy teasing each other."AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Lance and Logan looked up, and Lance had to drop the bag he was holding to cath Todd. The two teens fell hard on the ground and Kitty, Jean, and Rouge looked down from the staircase surprised.  
  
"Yo man, keep them away from me!" Todd begged, and Lance looked at his face. Todd had sparkly lip gloss, and gold eye shadow, HIs hair in an elegant curly bun. "Uh...." Lance was stumped for words. Logan took one look at Todd and burst out laughing. "You girls leave Todd alone...Its not nice to torture the sick!"  
  
Rouge smirked, "But ah think he likes it!" Kitty and Jean giggled, and Lance finally found his words. "Be more careful! His legs not even half way healed. Let him recover, before you do stuff like this!" Lance stood up and threw Todd over his shoulder. "Come on lets go get you cleaned up." "This is like my 6th bath today!!" The little teen moaned, as the girls giggled.  
  
"Well I think he looks pretty!" Jean giggled. Kitty came down and sat by Logan and said very casully, "I think Lance and Todd love each other." Logan ripped his paper in surprise. "What?!" He said looking at the girl like she was mad. "Well theres nothing wrong with that, I mean they've been through a lot together, I think...maybe, they well, *like* each other! " Kitty said waiting to see Logan's reaction.   
  
He seemed to ponder the idea and shrugged, "If they are I hope they know what they're doing." "You don't mind?" Kitty said looking happier. "Nah...Just as long as they don't do something that will get them in trouble." Kitty smiled and walked towards Rouge and Jean.   
  
"So...?" The girls looked at the shorted one smileing evily. "He doesn't seem to care, though he was a bit shocked." "Oh yeah! Operation get-them-together is all set!" Jean said clapping her hands together. Jean and Kitty giggled walking up the stairs. Rouge rolled her eyes at the two. "Dorks."  
  
~~upstairs~~  
  
Todd sat in the sink, while Lance scrubbed the stuff off his face. "Man that eyeliner junk isn't comeing off." Lance said frustrated. Todd squirmed and Lance finally had to pull back looking annoyed. "You have to hold still!" Lance said while Todd frowned.  
  
Lance began to scrub his face again, but all too soon Todd was squirming. Lance wrapped his arms around him and continued scrubbing. Todd's face was red, but Lance couldn't see with the rag on his face.Lance felt his skin tingle as he held onto Todd. He could feel his ragged breath on his hands, and feel his heart beat on his chest.  
  
While one hand worked with gettig the crap off his face, His other hand stroked his back. He was so small, and petite really...Lance himself was beggining to squirm when he realized Todd's legs where between his legs.   
  
Todd's mind was raceing as felt his heart speed up. Lance, his hero, his friend, his idol, once again, was holding him so close. It made Todds heart fill up and want to exsplode. Finally the towel was dropped, and Lance brushed some wet hair out of his face. "Lance..." Todd whispered trembling a bit. Lance's hands were on his face and he tilted Todd's chin. "Todd..."He gave a small like gasp, "Todd I..."   
  
Lance suddelny brushed past his lips and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry." He whispered hoarsly holding the shakeing teen. "I don't know what came over me..." "It came over me too." Todd said his breath comeing out in pants. Lance pulled back to look him in the eyes and saw love reflected in them. Todd yearned for him, Like Lance did.  
  
"I love you Todd...but...I'm not going to hurt you. Not like..." Todd rest his head on Lance's chest."You couldn't...you couldn't. His touch wasn't wanted. I want...you. I love you Lance." Lance held the boy and with difficulty pulled away. "I'm not going to betray your trust Todd...but...but I love you...and when...a few more months go by...maybe then... it would be okay for me to hold you...and you not tremble." Lance bent down and breifly kissed Todd's head, and left leaving Todd alone, blushing, and feeling overwhelmed.  
  
While this was happening 3 faces in the walls pulled back. Kitty let go of Jean, and Rouge and all 3 gave romantic sighs. "That was better than a soap!" Kitty exsclaimed. "Ah don't know...what did Todd mean by 'His touch easn't wanted...?' sounds like somthin' has been goin' on..." Kitty and Jean nodded. "Well...we'll worry about that later, lets just concentrate and getting them together!" Jean said becomeing a bouncy little girl again.  
  
Lance sat in his room his heart beating fast, his hands on his lips. He loved Todd. 


	6. Magnetic pulse

hahaha the author is back. oi...i just finished havin a stupid MRI. that sux greatly...  
  
To 'splain why i haven't like ya know, been writing is cuz 1) i'm in highschool and lazy ^_^ and 2) been in and out of the hospital.  
  
I just got down with some tests and I'm home! yatta! so i figured though I'm like so friggin dizzy I'm gonna write another chapter.  
  
Oh hoe I've missed this fic! anywho own wit' da show.  
  
Wufei:you have grammer issues....\_/  
  
Lance lay on his bed sighing and taking in long breathes. It'd been only 3 days since he'd kissed Toad's forhead. He sighed longingly, he loved him. He loved the little teen with all his heart.He felt so empty with out the small lad in his eyes.  
  
He was nothing without Todd.  
  
"Todd..."He moaned mournfully.   
  
He rolled over on his back just in time to see Kitty run through his wall. "Kitty?" He asked sitting up with surprise. Her face was pale and she was decked out in her uniform, a dark bruise was on her head. "Some one cam...came and took Todd! He's in the danger ro-" She was cut off as she cluthed her head.   
  
"Kitty?!"  
  
Kitty was flung in the air and went through the ceiling. "Oh my God..." Lance gasped, and sprinted up stairs. Laying limply on the next floor in the hallway was Kitty. She was compleatly unconcise.  
  
Lance wasted no more time.  
  
He had to get to Toad.  
  
"TODD!" He yelled as he reached the danger room.In the vass hallway Rouge and Jean lay on the floor near the open door. Rouge had her hands tied up, and faced the wall. Jean lay slumped up against the door and Lance carefully moved her aside, sighing with releif as she groaned. "She's alive..."  
  
'DON'T LET IT BE MAGNEATO, PLEASE NOT MAGNEATO!' Lance thought as he went into the room fear in his eyes.  
  
Lance burst into the Danger room and he saw...  
  
"Todd?"   
  
Todd turned around looking very confused. "Hey...what-" Lance cut him off by grabbing the boy, and holding him tight. "Oh God...Thank you! Thank you! Who brought you here? Who?!" He stroked Todd's cheek looking down at the smaller boy.   
  
Todd blinked blushing, "Kitty told me you were here and needed my help..." Lance blinked and the truth dawned on him.   
  
Lance roaring with rage stomped towards the exit only to have the meatle doors slammed in his face. "GOT YOU!" Three female voices giggled.  
  
"ROUGE! KITTY! JEAN! THE WAS NOT FUNNY!!"Lance shouted infuriated.  
  
"We know, but like, you two need to get together!" Kitty's voice spoke up.   
  
"So we're leaving ya'll in there for a few hours. We'll be back later." Rouge said sounding amused.  
  
"Tata boys!" Jean finished and the teen boys were left in silence. Lance angered and annoyed pounded on the walls and even tried an earthqauke, until he heard Toad squeek.  
  
Lance looked back at him to see him on the ground holding his walking cast.   
  
'IDIOT!' Lance thought smashing his head.  
  
He was immediantly at Todd's side and holding him. "Did I hurt you?" he asked softly. "No man...just scarred me a little.I can't stand with tha' ground shaking and all." Todd said blushing as he was in Lance's arms once again.  
  
Lance nodded, and blushed as he felt Todd lean against him. "Todd...we...you and I..." Todd looked up at him sadly tears in his eyes. "Don't turn me away again...please...I love you and you love me...right?"  
  
Lance looked in the boys pleading eyes and smiled,"Yes, of course I love you." Todd smiled brightly and Lance countinued, "But it because I love you we can't be together...I might...I might hurt you."  
  
"How could you hurt me?!"Todd said tears in his eyes. "Nothing could hurt wose than you trying so hard to protect me, that...that you and I can't be together..."  
  
Lance starred down at the frustrared teen. He gently rubbed Todd's back. Todd closed his eyes and then spouted "I know man, I'm "the Toad", and I ain't as smart as a lot of people and...you know...proablly the dumbest person alive...but I know what I feel! I felt nothing for that creep magneato...But you...I look at you, and I don't have to be afraid any more. Lance...I feel safe when I'm with you...don't please...don't go away."Todd clutched Lance's shirt and Lance let him sob on his shirt.  
  
He pulled Todd away and looked at him hard. "Thats enough!"Todd winced at the harshness of Lance's words. Lance put a hand on Todd's cheek and forced him to look him in the eye. His eyes where filled with tears and his face flushed,"Never call yourself stupid again."  
  
Todd couldn't help but smile, and Lance gladly returned it before sighing, "Your right...it hurts worse being away from you...even if it is for your own good. I love you but...Todd..."Lance was only a breath away from Todd.  
  
"We shoul...shouldn't..."  
  
"What...?" Todd asked short of breath.  
  
Lance observed the squirming teen lovingly, making Todd blush darkly. Lance chuckled lightly before finally giving in and whispering,"What the hell..." Lance leaned in and kissed Todd for what seemed like forever, and lowered himself and the boy to the floor.  
  
It was the nicest thing Toad had ever felt. It was warm and gentle, it was not forced. Lance did not hungrilly kiss him, or force his tounge in his mouth. No, Lance held Todds small face in his hands and kissed him gently. Letting Todd know people could care for him, and love him.   
  
"Todd..."Lance gasped as he pulled away. Todd smiled happily tears in his eyes. "Lance...I...I..."Lance shushed the boy kissing his cheeks, his forhead and his neck. "You have no idea how much its been killing me not to hold you..." Lance murmered running a hand through the boys long brown hair.   
  
Lance kissed Todd once again, and Todd wrapped his arms around Lance's neck.Lance lay over the small boy now his arms wrapped around him. He broke the kiss to say an 'I love you' to Todd before kissing him once again.  
  
He stroked Todd's cheek as he kissed him once again and felt a tear fall in his hand. He immediantly broke the kiss and looked at Todd with worry. "Todd?" Todd smiled, "I'm okay...I just don't get...why you like me when...I'm...I'm..."  
  
"What beautiful? Loyal? Sweet? Cute? *UTERLLY ADORABLE*?!" Lance burst, and tickled the smaller teen who giggled.   
  
"...Thank you..."Todd whispered snuggling up to him. "For what?" For loving me..."  
  
Lance lay down and held Todd in his arms. If he could he'd hold onto Todd forever. He'd gladly trade everything he had just to be like this.  
  
"I don't know why I feel so stongly about you my little Toad...but I'm glad I do. I don't want anything else...ya' here me?" Lance murmered into Todd's ear making him shudder. Lance smiled and kissed Todd again, who kissed back rather strongly.   
  
"Lance!" the small teen whined with some sort of need. Lance smiled and kissed Todd once again sliding his tounge into his mouth. Todd sighed happily, and the most passionate kiss in the entire world only ended, when the wall of the danger room was ripped off.  
  
"Hello toy." Magneato said smiling. 


	7. In The End

hey i've neglected this fic sorri.  
  
last chapter  
  
Todd starred wide eyed, and Lance grabbed Todd roughly. He held the teen in his arms, eyes hatefully glaring at Magneato.  
  
"Oh...my...did I enterrupt something?" His eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"GET THE HELL AWAY!" Lanc eyelled smashing his foot down, the earth shaking. He threw Magneato off balance, and Lance, clustching Toad made a break for it.  
  
"Lance!" Todd cried, fear evident in every feature of his face.  
  
"I won't let him touch you! EVER!" Lance turned a corner and tripped over something. He raised him up, and saw Rouge laying on the floor, a puddle of blood under her head.  
  
She moaned. She was clearly not dead.  
  
Lance stepped over her and ran halfway down the hall smashing a fire alarm.  
  
Magneato appeared, as did a meatle pipe, which smashed into Lance's head.  
  
"Uh..." Lance fell down blood dripping out the back of his head.  
  
Kurt bamfed in looking around and seeing no fire, but his eyes widened when he saw Magneato.  
  
Magneato had Toad roughly in his arms, and was smiling at him in a sick way, which made Kurt sway. He bamfed over too him again, and suprised Magneato. He grabbed Todd's shirt and kicked the startle man in the face.   
  
"Can I borrow this? Danka!" He disappered along with Toad, and Magneato yelled with fury.  
  
Kurt was in the air vents, and had his hand on Toad's mouth. "Don't scream!" He whispered. Toad nodded and Kurt grabbed the small mutant by his shoulders, "Vhat's going on?"  
  
"Hesafterme!HeusedtomesswithmeinverywrongwaysPLEASEDON'TLETHIMGETME!!" Todd said in a very quick pace. Kurts eyes widened and He wrapped his arms around the small teen.  
  
"Its okay...I...I know vhat its like...come!" He bamfed again, and this time was outside in the garage.  
  
But Magneato was there to greet them.  
  
"Hello...goodbye."He smiled and meatle hedge clippers flew right at him. The teens both screamed, and Kurt pushed Toad away. Toad watched as the hedge clippers, slid past Kurt's hands, and into his belly.  
  
He lay motionless, against the wall.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Magneato grabbed him, smiling, and let the boy sob.  
  
"KURT! OH MY GOD! KURT!"  
  
"Sorry boy but your coming with m-"   
  
"No hes not!"  
  
Toad turned and saw, Kitty standing there, blood on her face.  
  
"Oh dear me...your alive?"  
  
Kitty screamed with rage, and charged after him, Magneato picked up the car in the garage and flung it at her. She passed right through, and grabbed Kurt, and bit Magneato.  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
Magneato cried, and Kitty held Toad in her arms. "Okay."  
  
"Kurt...hes...hes..."   
  
Kitty looked down at him, and then on the garage seeing a trickle of blood sliding out the garage.  
  
Kitty screamed, and dropped him, and rushed for Magneato, he grabbed her head, and though her into the wall, which she did not pass through.  
  
"MAGNEATO!"  
  
BAM!  
  
Magneato glared hard at cyclops, and Jean.  
  
Jean's left side of her face purple.  
  
"You will not touch him!" Cyclops growled.  
  
Magneato smiled, and suddenly turned around, picking up Wolverine and making him float in the air.  
  
"Trying to sneak up on me?"  
  
"YOU BAST*RD! I'D DIE BEFORE I LET YOU TOUCH THE BOY!" Magneato smiled, "Sounds good to me..."  
  
Wolverin howled with pain, but Magneato was blinded by a sticky green substance.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Toad sobbed.  
  
Magneato ripped off the green goo, and threw Wolvering away, "I WILL HAVE-" The words were never finshed as he was knocked off his feet, by Rouge and Lance.  
  
"Borowed a bit o' sumtin..." Rouge weezed, Lance panting hard.  
  
Magneato's anger peeking, flung every meatle up and around, and bashed them all. A scream ripped through the sky, as Kitty's arm was smashed against a shovel, it hanging at her side, in an awkward way.  
  
"HALF-PINT! LEAVE THE CHILDREN ALONE!!" Wolverine was screaming with rage. Blood pouring from his knuckles where Magneato had pulled his claws out a little.  
  
"Toad...Come with me and this will all stop."   
  
Toad got to his feet.  
  
"NO TODD!" Lance screamed, frustrated tears pouring down his face.  
  
Toad looked at him, amiling sadly.  
  
"I love you...bye..." He walked towards Magneato, his rebroken leg, slowing him down. But he walked with his back straite, and a bitter smile on his face.  
  
"TODD!" Wolverine screamed, angry tears prickling in his eyes.  
  
Magneato smiled and whispered, "YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!"  
  
Meatle careened towards Toad...  
  
"This vill hurt..."   
  
Magneato turned around, and hedge clippers were forced in his gut. Everything fell, and Magneato starred into the eyes of Kurt.  
  
His eyes were glazed, and it looked like he had no idea what he was doing, He smiled bitterly.  
  
"I hope you die." Magneato fell, and Kurt fell, both leaking rivers of blood.  
  
"Kurt!"   
  
Toad lay on the ground listening as he heard names be called, Some for him, some for Kurt.  
  
He smiled, as his own blood flowed, a screw driver through his gut.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Wake up..."  
  
Lance?  
  
"Open your eyes!"  
  
Slowly, green pale eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Dr...Xavier?"  
  
De. Xavier, Logan, and Lance stood over him with releived smiles.  
  
"Its over Todd...Everything's over..."Lance collapsed on his stomch crying.  
  
"Is everyone okay...?"  
  
"Yes...everyone's okay..." Logan said, rubbing Todd's brow. "Everything is fine now."  
  
"Todd, Magneato lived as well...but I erased his mind of all memories of you and Lance, along with the brother hood." Dr. Xavier was smiling at him kindly.  
  
"Kurt...?"  
  
"Kurt...hes in critacal condition...hes in a coma right now...but he'll be fine...hes too stubburn to give up, the others suffered minor injuries and are fine now..." Dr. Xavier was going to go on, but Logan was watching Lance, and Todd look at each other.  
  
"Lets go...he needs rest..."  
  
Lance and Todd were left alone, and instantly Lannce seized his friends lips.  
  
"Todd...Todd...I'm going to protect you till the day we die." Lance cried softly. Toad shook with sobs and hugged Lance. "Lance...I love-"  
  
Lance kissed Todd sweetly and whispered, "I love you too." 


	8. Hate

I am the night.  
The hate,   
You try to fight.  
  
I care for nothing,  
I hate you.  
I am...nothing.  
  
Torment, racks my soul,  
Revenge, Malice, Hate.  
Yes, that my fuel, for this tired soul.  
  
I'm met so many,   
People in my life.  
They are not aplenty,  
  
But what do I care.  
I hate them,   
I'll give them my hard glare.  
  
I do not wish to befriend,  
I wish to welcome them,  
To a bitter end.  
  
Friends.  
Bah.  
  
Forbidden,  
They have no friends,  
Not for the Forbidden children.  
  
I have no light,  
Dark clouds follow me.  
I only wish to fight.  
  
You see me,  
And I hate you.  
  
And...  
  
Sometimes...  
  
I hate me. 


End file.
